Des cris et des larmes (par choup37)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Avec le temps, le souvenir de Jess s'est estompé, mais jamais le chagrin de l'avoir perdue


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur (choup37) : **C'est la première fois que j'écris vraiment du point de vue de Sam, d'habitude c'est de celui de Dean. Ce n'était pas facile mais sympa, et cela m'a permis de me replonger dans de vieux souvenirs !

_**Disclaimer** : _Eric Kripke est l'heureux créateur de la série Supernatural :)

* * *

Lorsqu'il repensait à Jessica, tout ce que Sam ressentait était du vide.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

La première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, son monde s'était arrêté.

Il venait d'arriver à Stanford, et autant dire que son acclimatation en faculté était loin d'être bien partie. C'était à attendre, après une vie complète sur les routes, à tuer monstres et horreurs de la nuit. On n'y apprenait pas exactement à communiquer normalement, à part si menacer quelqu'un d'une dague d'argent était normal.

Sam était à peu près sûr que non. C'était même pour cela qu'il était parti.

Abandonnant père et frère derrière.

Sam avait rêvé d'une vie normale si longtemps, mais à présent qu'elle lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent, il ne savait pas comment la saisir. Il était resté à l'écart du groupe monstrueux des premières années, les observant interagir. Sans s'en rendre compte, son entraînement avait repris le dessus, lui faisant chercher le moindre signe de danger. Lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé, il avait lâché un souffle agacé, secouant la tête.

_\- Bordel, Sammy, reprend-toi,_s'était-il entendu penser._C'est terminé, tu es parti. Tu es normal._

Normal, tu parles.

Sa bonne humeur avait commencé à s'éclipser alors qu'une onde d'angoisse le saisissait, la sensation d'être socialement inadapté l'envahissant de nouveau. Sans un mot, il avait suivi la foule, entrant dans l'immense amphithéâtre et s'installant au dernier rang, le besoin de rester le plus près possible de la porte prenant le dessus.

Les heures s'étaient enchaînées, se transformant bientôt en jours, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, une semaine était déjà passée. Il n'était pas davantage intégré, et il ressentait chaque jour le poids de sa solitude, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il étudiait le droit, comme il en avait toujours rêvé, dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays. Comparé à d'où il venait, c'était le Paradis.

_\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?_

Sa voix était la première chose qu'il avait connue d'elle. Elle était chaude, pétillante, amusée. Comme une rivière fraîche découverte dans une forêt après des heures de marche. Il avait relevé les yeux, surpris.

Et son monde s'était arrêté.

Perfection. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

De grands yeux bleus au milieu de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage de porcelaine. Un sourire à tuer un dieu – et il en connaissait une plâtrée.

_\- J'imagine que c'est un oui,_commenta la fille, taquine, avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui d'office.

Sam repoussa précipitamment ses affaires, avant de la dévisager de nouveau.

_\- Tu.._

_\- Jessica. Mais plutôt Jess, si possible. Je n'aime pas l'entendre en entier,_grimaça-t-elle.

Cela tira un sourire à Sam.

_\- Sam. Pareil._

_\- Oh .. Samuel ?_

_\- Sam_, répliqua-t-il.

_\- Pas Sammy ?_

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement, le visage de Dean passant devant ses yeux.

_\- Non,_murmura-t-il.

_\- Ok, Sam, alors._Et mon Dieu, il adorait déjà comment son prénom roulait sur sa langue. Jessica sourit. _Tu viens de loin, hein ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? _répliqua-t-il, amusé, en se redressant.

_\- Parce que ça crève les yeux? On a l'impression que tu sors de ta forêt, et que tout le monde te fait peur_, rit-elle.

Il était tombé amoureux ce jour-là, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer par la suite. Jessica était devenue sa lumière, son ancre. Elle l'avait introduit à ses amis, lui avait donné un groupe, une vie. Il l'aimait à la folie, et il était devenu fou à sa mort.

Soudainement, il comprenait son père.

Soudainement, il connaissait la haine.

Jess l'avait hanté des mois, si ce n'était des années. Son souvenir avait mis si longtemps à s'estomper, malgré ses tentatives pour débuter de nouvelles relations. Aucune ne fonctionnait, la faute à la chasse, et la malédiction qui poursuivait tous ceux perdus dans ce monde d'enfer, au sens propre.

Jess était partout. Souvent, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle le suivait, et peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout. Sam connaissait suffisamment le surnaturel pour savoir qu'une âme morte brutalement ne pouvait trouver la paix seule. Peut-être s'était-elle agrippée à lui. Peut-être, plus simplement, devenait-il fou.

Il avait rêvé de sa mort des mois avant, mais il n'y avait pas cru, se pensant angoissé. Lorsqu'il l'avait découverte accrochée sanglante à ce plafond en feu, comme un animal, il avait compris qu'on avait tenté de le prévenir. Qui, quoi, comment, il n'en savait rien à l'époque, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas écouté, et Jess était morte. C'était sa faute, alors la seule chose qui lui restait était de trouver le bâtard responsable et l'étriper. Le souvenir de son amour était la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu debout deux ans, le poussant à continuer malgré la mort de son père, et la rage de Dean, et sa peur en se découvrant pourvu de pouvoirs surnaturels.

Et puis il était mort, et ensuite Dean, et son monde s'était écroulé une nouvelle fois. L'apocalypse menaçait, et il n'avait plus eu le temps de penser à rien en dehors de sauver le monde avec Ruby. Il avait fini par découvrir par le biais de Lucifer que sa rencontre avec Jessica n'était absolument pas le fait du hasard. Brady, son meilleur ami, Brady avait été possédé et avait poussé Jess à venir lui parler.

Et Brady l'avait tuée.

Sam était réellement devenu fou ce jour-là. Le souvenir jamais oublié de la jeune femme écharpée au plafond en feu s'était réveillé, et il avait cédé à sa haine, lâchant ses pouvoirs pour massacrer tous ceux présents autour de lui.

Jessica était morte à cause d'une stupide prophétie biblique. Elle avait été un obstacle entre Sam et sa destinée de devenir le vaisseau du diable, alors elle avait été supprimée, tout simplement. Son grand amour était mort, pour rien.

Lorsque Sam Winchester repensait à Jessica, après toutes ces années, seule lui restait une sensation de vide.

Jess était un fantôme, décédé plus d'une décennie auparavant. Elle avait été à la fois la clé pour sortir complètement de la chasse et rentrer dans le monde normal, et la raison pour laquelle il s'y était replongé à corps perdu.

Son souvenir le laissait vide, la tristesse et l'amertume depuis longtemps disparues pour laisser place à une sensation de gâchis. Son si joli visage s'était effacé avec le temps, se mêlant à l'image de son corps ravagé.

Lorsqu'il se concentrait, Sam pouvait encore entendre son rire.


End file.
